Moving On and New Beginnings
by xo.britty.xo
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Santana's parents and now it's up to the Latina and her girlfriend to look after her nine year old sister. After thinking, both girls come to the conclusion that it's just practice for their first birth child.
1. Chapter 1

_Moving On and New Beginnings_

_Chapter One_

'' I am so proud of you Brittz!'' The very excited Latina said as she walked down the hallway with her girlfriend in hand. It was a very hot sticky June morning and both girls were happy to say it was their last one in Mckinley High. It was the 29th of June, which meant it was the last day of school, and it just so happened to be the last day of school for their grade twelve year. The two girls already knew they had graduated, both receiving diplomas a day before at their graduation. It was no surprise to anyone that Santana received the best grades out of the whole graduating class, but many were worried when Brittany's name was coming close to being called. The truth was Santana had faith in Brittany, she had sat down with the blonde every day for the past year to get her grades up to satisfactory level, after all she wanted her girlfriend to get into a good college, preferably the same college as her. It wasn't easy but some how Santana did it, and Brittany graduated.

'' You know I couldn't of done it with out you.'' The blonde haired girl said as she squeezed Santana's hand tight and gave her a small nudge, accidentally pushing her into a group of band kids who ran away from the Latina.

'' It's quite amazing how people are still scared of me, after me coming out and all this year.'' Santana smiled. '' Do I look that scary?'' The Latina added making a face which only resulted in the blonde to throw her head back and laugh.

'' San, I think if anyone did that face everyone would be scared of them.''

'' I wouldn't be scared of you.'' Santana said in a serious tone as the two girls reached the entrance doors and walked out.

'' Yes you would.'' Brittany smirked.

'' Prove it.'' Santana said, trying hard not to laugh. She loved when her girlfriend tried to make fake mad or upset faces, it was the cutest thing.

'' Fine then I will.'' The blue eyed girl said as she stopped both girls in their tracks, scrunched up her nose, furrowed her eye brows, stuck her tongue out and made a growl noise. '' See I'm scary.'' Brittany said trying hard to keep the face as she talked.

Santana burst out into laughter as she watched her girlfriend make a fool of herself, not caring that everyone was watching her. '' I'm still not scared, in fact I think you look cuter then ever.'' The Latina smiled, knowing this would make the blonde frustrated.

'' You're just saying that San, I look scary, just admit it.'' Brittany said pouting and lightly stomping her foot.

'' You'll never look scary in my eyes.'' The Latina said, as she wrapped her slim arms around the blonde's neck and brought her face closer to her girlfriend.

'' San.'' Brittany whispered. '' You always know the right things to say.'' The blonde added as she closed the gap between the two girls and pressed her lips against the Latina's.

In Santana's mind she felt happiness and slight butterflies. It felt so good that she was able to kiss her girlfriend out in the open without caring what everyone thought. Hell, she knew people loved it, there was also the fact that she would never admit but Brittany still made her nervous. The Latina was just so happy that the blonde was finally hers and no one else's. The Latina could have stood their kissing the blonde forever if it wasn't for an interruption caused by the one and only Dave Karofsky.

'' Go get a room Lopez, Pierce.'' The big football player said as he walked by (with another boy in hand) the two girls who were now apart from each other out of breathe. However Santana couldn't help but let out a low chuckle and call back after him. It was very hard to believe but the two school bullies made friends with each other after the whole gay beards thing.

'' You shouldn't be talking Karofsky, I saw you two yesterday getting you're mack on in front of the gym.'' The Latina hollered. All Dave did was raise his hand that wasn't attached to his boyfriends and gave Santana the finger, making her laugh once again. To the Latina's surprise Dave told everyone that he was gay just days after Santana did, it gave her a sense of pride that if she could come out of the closet then anyone could.

'' I like seeing him with somebody.'' Brittany smiled, still some what out of breathe as she grabbed Santana's soft hand once again and begun to walk to her car. '' He's so much nicer now.'' The blonde added.

'' You always see the good in everybody B, how do you do it?'' Santana asked, just joking around at fist but wondering at the same time what her girlfriend was going to say.

'' Sometimes it's hard, but then I think of you and realize your finally mine.'' The blonde truthfully spoke.

Santana couldn't help but smile at what Brittany said. '' You don't know how much I am so glad you are mine Brittany Pierce, I waited so long for you and I never want to loose you, ever.''

'' Don't worry San, you'll never loose me.'' The blonde said placing a kiss upon the Latina's cheek before finally reaching Santana's car.

'' Good.'' Santana smiled, lightly blushing as she sat on the hood of her old red Honda watching Brittany follow her actions. '' So you didn't forget what today was? Did you?'' Santana asked placing her arm around her girlfriend.

Brittany frowned, she didn't know what exactly today was. All she knew for sure was that today was the last day of school.

'' It's alright Britt if you don't know.'' Santana assured smiling at the blonde who sat there thinking hard.

'' No, I know it San just let me think.'' Brittany said closing her eyes to try and concentrate better. Santana waited for what felt like forever before she finally interrupted the blondes thoughts.

'' I'm just gonna tell you Brittz.'' The brunette said, letting Brittany know she didn't have to think about it anymore. The blonde just shrugged as she gave up and waited for her girlfriend to tell her.

'' My parents go away today to Florida for my uncle's wedding next week.'' Santana begun, hoping Brittany would know where she was leading with this conversation. '' So that means we get the house to ourselves until Saturday till we go!'' The Latina smiled, watching a wide smile spread across the blonde's face.

'' I can't wait San, but what about your little sister isn't she staying here with us till we go up?'' Brittany asked.

Santana sighed before answering. '' Yea Britt, but we won't even know she's there.'' The Latina said, trying to forget about her having to babysit her little sister.

'' Well then why are we still sitting here lets go!'' Brittany giggled jumping off the car hood and running to the passenger door.

'' Somebody's a little eager.'' Santana laughed as she too jumped off the car hood and climbed in the front side.

'' Oh, so your not?'' The blue eyed girl asked, growing a sly smile on her face as she slowly began to tease the Latina by placing soft kisses along her neck and down her exposed shoulders.

'' O-oh god Brittz, I swear you have special powers with those lips.'' Santana moaned, starting her car engine. '' Now I'm getting our asses home so we can get our mack on.'' The Latina huffed out, speeding all the way home so they would get there quicker.

* * *

><p>The two girls got home in a record time of three minutes and practically ran inside, they quickly opened the door, shut it and began heavily kissing in the doorway. Santana tore off Brittany's black tank top to expose her bare stomach and the white bra she had put on that day. The blonde let out a shiver as she felt the air touch her belly, which made Santana smile as she continued to kiss the blonde harder. Brittany then opened her mouth wider to let the Latina's tongue enter as she began to rip off Santana's skin tight dress.<p>

'' Um, what are you two doing?'' A small voice said from behind the two girls. The two automatically broke apart and quickly turned around, fixing them selves in the process.

'' Nothing Mya.'' Santana huffed out, fixing her dress so nothing was exposed to her nine year old sister.

'' Is Brittany staying the night?'' The little girl asked, deciding to ignore what had just happened.

'' Um, I hope so.'' The taller Latina said as she watched her blonde girlfriend pick up her tank top and but it back on.

'' Yea I am.'' Brittany answered, which made both Santana and Mya smile.

'' Yayy.'' Mya cheered as she ran up to the blonde and gave her a big hug around her waist. '' I love when you stay over, you always play with me.'' The little brunette smiled, showing her teeth.

'' It's fun playing games with you My.'' Brittany said, adding the nickname she had made for Santana's sister a couple years ago.

'' Let go of her Mya.'' Santana spat, which only earned her a disapproving look from the blonde. '' Please.'' The older brunette added with an eye roll. The little girl let go, still smiling at the two older girls she looked up to.

'' Why don't you go up to your room and pack for Florida, we leave in just two days'' Santana suggested, wanting to be alone with Brittany.

'' I'm already packed sis.'' Mya said, obviously not getting the hint.

Santana just sighed and was about to loose her temper when Brittany interrupted.

''My, why don't you pick out the game you want us three to play tonight.'' The blonde suggested, smiling when the little girl nodded and made her way upstairs.

'' I don't know how you do that, but I love when you make orders.'' Santana grinned.

Brittany laughed as she plopped herself on the couch and patted beside her, wanting her girlfriend to take a seat beside her. '' Just so you know San, we are not getting into anything to hot right now.''

Santana sighed, sitting down beside Brittany. '' And why not?''

'' Well, your sister is upstairs and she's about to come back downstairs wanting to play a game.'' The blonde said. '' And I honestly can't start something right now and just stop.'' Brittany added cuddling up against the Latina.

'' Fine, but I'm only doing this because your too cute for words.'' Santana whined, which only made Brittany smile.

'' San, I just wanted to thank you again for taking me to Florida with you guys. You really didn't need too.'' The blonde said, taking in the alone time she had with her girlfriend.

'' You don't have to thank me babe, I wanted to take you. Plus my family down there wants to meet you.'' Santana assured as she watched her little sister come back down stairs with a box in hand.

Brittany whispered a low '' I love you.'' before the little girl spoke.

'' Were gonna play Twister!'' Mya yelled as she opened the box and took out the mat with a smile.

* * *

><p>Three and a half hours later Mya was finally asleep on the floor in front of the t.v. while Brittany and Santana were cuddled together on the couch. The three girls played Twister for two hours and then decided to put in a movie. Mya had insisted the three had to watch <em>Twilight<em>, which was her favorite movie of all time. Santana groaned when she herd the idea, she hated the series and wanted nothing to do with it, but apparently Brittany thought other wise. The blonde put in the Dvd and watched beside her girlfriend. Mya had laid out in front of the t.v., wanting the best view possible.

'' Really, _Twilight_.'' Santana whispered,not wanting her little sister to hear.

'' Relax babe, she'll fall asleep during the movie and we'll turn it off.'' Brittany told her girlfriend. Unfortunatley that did not happen. Mya stayed awake through the whole movie and managed to speak every line, annoying Santana and making Brittany laugh. Of course after the first movie Mya had to watch the second so she made her big sister put the movie in and fast forward the previews.

'' Press play San, play play play!'' Mya cheered as she watched Santana press play on the remote and begin the movie. Luckily Mya had fallen asleep towards the end of the movie so the three girls didn't have to watch the third one.

'' I think she's asleep S.'' Brittany whispered, not wanting to wake the small girl.

'' Thank god. Now lets turn this off and go up stairs.'' Santana said standing from the living room couch.

'' What about Mya?'' The blonde asked, not wanting to leave the nine year old girl downstairs by herself all night.

'' She can sleep down here.'' Santana suggested, knowing as soon as the words left her mouth it was wrong.

The blonde didn't even have to say anything to make the Latina change her mind.

'' Fine.'' Santana sighed, slowly and carefully picking up her sister to take her upstairs.

'' I'll be back down in a second.'' Santana whispered, earning a nod from Brittany. Santana carefully climbed the steps and walked into her sister's room. She placed the sleeping girl on her small bed and wrapped her in the thin blanket she had found at the bottom of her bed, since it was a very warm night Santana decided to use the lightest blanket there.

'' Good night Mya.'' Santana whispered, placing a soft kiss on her sisters cheek before going back down stairs.

'' She still asleep?'' The blonde asked as she watched Santana climb back down the stairs.

The Latina nodded. '' Yeah, now you wanna go upstairs. You know my bed is pretty comfortable.'' Santana winked, helping the other girl off the couch.

'' I know San.'' Brittany laughed. '' I've been in your bed plenty of times...But I've been thinking, we could sleep down here on the twister mat.'' The blonde said standing close to the Latina and taking in her scent.

'' Oh, something different. I like it.'' Santana smiled as she placed a kiss on the blonde's lips. Just as things started to get heavier a knock at the door interrupted them.

'' Ignore it.'' Santana huffed out, not wanting to break the kiss. However a minute later three more knocks were herd.

Finally Brittany had to pull apart from the kiss and talk some sense into her girlfriend. '' You better get that San, it could be important. Not just anyone knocks on the door at ten-thirty at night.'' Brittany said, worried.

'' Can't even get one friggin minute with my girlfriend!'' Santana grumbled as she walked over to the large front door and opened it up. Her expression changed when she saw two police officers at the door with frowns on their faces.

'' Uh, I think you have the wrong house. I'm pretty sure we weren't doing anything illegal.'' Santana said, trying to be as polite as she could be.

'' Are you Santana Lopez, the daughter of Juan and Mary Lopez?'' The tallest police officer asked in a soft look.

Santana shook her head. '' Y-yeah.''

'' And you have a sister named Mya?''

'' She's upstairs sleeping.'' The brunette said, confused. '' I don't understand what's going on.'' She added.

Brittany decided it was time to see who exactly was at the door. '' What's going on babe?''

'' I'm sorry to tell you Ms Lopez, but your parents never made it too the airport, their taxi driver collided with a transport truck head on. They didn't make it.'' Everything after that was a complete blur to the Latina.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys it was such a slow start. Tell me if I should continue! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything!**

Moving On And New Beginnings

Chapter 2

Santana didn't remember much about that night, however Brittany remembered everything. The blonde wished none of this happened, she hated seeing her girlfriend so vunrable, it was so unlike her. She was usually the strong one, the one who stayed strong no matter what happened, however this time was different. Two people who were very close to the Latina are now gone and she doesn't know how to deal with it. Nothing ever like this had ever happened before to Santana so as expected she didn't know what to do. The only thing Brittany knew she had to do was be there for her girlfriend and be the strong one this time. It was time to show Santana that she could be there for her as well.

'' Is this really happening B?'' Santana whispered as a steady flow of tears still streamed down her now stained face. It was three o'clock in the morning and the two girls were lying in Santana's bed. The Latina was cuddled into the blonde as her breath came in and out in short bursts. The two police officers had just left two hours before, they still would have been there if it wasn't for Santana telling them to just leave over and over again. The Latina knew it wasn't their fault, she had so much anger at the moment she didn't know what to do with it all, so she just put it on the only other people there.

Brittany chose not to answer the crying brunette's question, instead she continued to make soothing noises and rub small circles on her girlfriends back, trying to get the Latina to fall sleep. Since Santana's back was to the blonde's Brittany wasn't able to see the Latina's face, but she knew Santana was fighting off sleep.

'' Why don't you get some sleep hun.'' The blonde suggested, hoping her girlfriend would do as she said. '' It might make you feel better.'' Brittany added.

'' I-I can't sleep B.'' Santana slowly whispered as she rolled over to her other side so she was facing Brittany. As soon as the blue eyed girl saw her girlfriends face all she wanted to do was breakdown herself, but then she remembered she had to be strong for her love.

'' Why can't you sleep babe?'' Brittany asked, trying to be as helpful as possible as she laid a soft hand on the Latina's cheek and left it there.

'' I don't want to dream about it.'' Santana replied, placing one of her hands on top of the one Brittany placed on her cheek.

'' Just remember that I'll be here no matter what San. If you wake up from a bad dream just know that I'm still here and always will be.'' Brittany promised as she planted a small kiss on Santana's forehead and cuddled closer to her. The blonde wrapped her arms around the Latina and held on tight, comforting her. Santana released more tears as she looked her girlfriend in the eyes before closing her dark brown ones. The two girls were silent for almost an half hour when the Latina let out a low mumble.

'' How am I suppose to tell Mya?''

Brittany kept her eyes shut for a couple more seconds before answering. She didn't know how exactly they were gonna tell the little girl that both her parents had died in a car crash. It was a tragic event that should have never happened, and now they have to explain all this to a nine year old.

'' I don't know San.'' The blonde truthfully said, opening her eyes to look at Santana. '' But I'll be right by your side when you do. And just know that I'll be there for you every step of the way.'' She added.

Santana whimpered as she laid her head on Brittany's chest and felt the steady rhythm of her breathing. The Latina had no clue how she was going to deal with this, she was a train wreck right now and wanted nothing more to just lay in bed for the next year and cry her eyes out, but she knew deep down in her heart she could find a way to get through this if Brittany was by her side.

'' You're amazing Britt.'' Santana whispered as she finally let her eyes fall and start to doze off.

'' I love you San.'' The blonde replied, shutting her eyes herself as she waited for a reply. When no reply came she figured the brunette just fell asleep and didn't hear her so she let herself fall into a not so nice sleep.

* * *

><p>All through the early morning when both girls were trying to sleep Santana kept waking herself up with nightmares, or what was now the Latina's reality. She kept having the same dream over and over again of how she imagined her parents died in that awful car crash, she just hoped it wasn't as painful as she imagined. Her parents did not deserve to suffer in anyway.<p>

When Santana woke up the sixth time with tears in her eyes she couldn't make herself go back to sleep again. She couldn't face those thoughts going through her mind anymore, so she decided to not wake Brittany this time and go downstairs. The Latina slowly and carefully pulled herself away from the blonde, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before she slipped away from the light covers and tiptoed downstairs. When the brunette made her way to the steps she passed the room she knew she could never go in again, her parents master bedroom. Just from standing in front of the closed door she could smell the perfume her mother used every morning that made her smell like a mix of vanilla and blueberries, the very smell that she was going to miss. She could also feel the presence her dad had of keeping that room so neat and tidy, the young Latina use to think it was ridiculous. She just wanted her dad to relax and let loose a little but now she would do anything to just have him physically here by her side. The brunette let tears escape as she stepped away from the room and finally made her way downstairs. She made it to the final step when she herd several shuffles coming from the kitchen. Santana's heart started beating faster and faster with every second that passed by. Maybe this was a dream, maybe her parents were alive and were downstairs prepairing for the day like they did every morning. The Latina felt tears of excitement leak out of her brown eyes and down her cheeks as she quickly walked to the kitchen. This was it, Santana just had an awful dream and was going to see her parents like she did every day. Santana finally reached the kitchen when she stopped in her tracks and let out muffled cries when she saw who was standing there.

'' Aunt Cristy?'' Santana cried as she ran over to her favorite aunt and gave her a hug that was full of wet tears and sobs that were loud enough to wake the whole neighbourhood. Cristy was crying as well when she saw Santana enter the kitchen. The smaller version of her sister looked so much like her that it was hard for Cristy to even look at her.

'' It's true isn't it Aunt C, my parents are dead, their dead!'' The smaller Latina screamed as she finally let out those dreadful words, the ones she didn't want to ever believe. Sobs took over Santana as she began to shake violently as she still held on to her aunt.

'' Shh, Shh Santana. Everything will be okay.'' Cristy said, trying to calm her niece down. However it didn't work, it just made Santana brake down even more. Something the Latina has never done before.

'' I don't have a mother or father anymore. They wont see me get my first real house or get to experience Britt and I having our first child. None of that is ever going to be the same anymore because I always pictured them there, sharing the experiences with me.'' Santana sobbed, staining her aunts shirt.

'' That's not true baby girl, you'll always have a mother and father.'' Aunt Cristy said as she sat down on the hard wood floor and cradled the crying Latina in her arms. The older Latina had never seen her niece like this before. The girl only saw her about three times a year but every time she did see her Santana was always strong and hardcore, nothing getting past her. However this time was obviously much different.

'' They may not be here with us but they'll be watching down on you, I know they will.'' Cristy said, continuing her conversation.

'' It f-feels like my heart has been ripped to pieces, auntie.'' Santana chocked out, feeling her aunt rock her in a soothing pattern.

'' I bet it does hunny, it'll take some time.'' The older Latina said, going through the exact same thing. After all it was her sister and brother-in-law who had died.

'' I-I'm glad your here.'' Santana hiccuped as she slowly started to calm down, her eyes now starting to get heavier.

'' Me too.'' Aunt Cristie said feeling the Latina doze off in her arms. The older girl was about to somehow get the Latina to the couch when she herd feet shuffling towards them. Expecting to see Maya she was surprised to see a blonde walk in instead.

'' Oh. Um. I'm-'' Brittany began, not knowing what to say.

'' Brittany. Santana's girlfriend.'' Cristy interrupted, lightly bringing a smile to her face. All Brittany did was nod, taking in the sight of Santana, who had obviously been crying a few minutes earlier. The blonde knew the girl holding Santana was somehow related to her, they both shared the same features it was hard to believe they weren't sisters.

'' I'll explain myself, can you just help me get Santana to a couch without waking her.'' The older Latina asked.

'' Of course.'' The blue eyed girl said as she carefully lifted the innocent looking girl in her arms and carefully walked over to the couch that resided in the living room. Brittany placed her softly on the couch and moved the strands of hair that were on her face.

'' She talks so much about you.'' Cristy said as she stood behind the blonde haired girl.

'' I'm just so worried about her, I wished this never happened.'' Brittany confessed as she turned around to face the other Latina.

'' Don't we all.'' Cristy said in a tone that wasn't pleasant. This automatically made Brittany feel like she somehow did something wrong.

'' I'm sorry I-.''

'' No, there's no need to apologize. I'm kinda crazy right now, I don't really now what I blurt out.'' The older girl said. '' Do you wanna sit and talk about this?'' She added.

'' Sure.'' Brittany said as she followed Santana's aunt to the kitchen and both sat at the table.

'' So if you didn't already know I'm Santana's aunt. My names Cristy and I live about three hours away from here. I was actually going to go to the wedding as well but I'm not sure about that anymore.'' The older girl truthfully said. '' I'll ask if Santana still wants to go and if she says yes then I guess we'll still go.'' Cristie added.

'' You look so much like her.'' Was all Brittany could spit out.

'' Thanks, you wouldn't think a 32 year old would look like a 18 year old, but lets just say I take good care of myself.'' Cristie smiled, which made Brittany slightly smile.

'' Anyways I guess I should explain why I'm here.'' Cristy began. '' Once I heard what happened to my sister and brother-in-law I came over here as fast as I could. Two police officers came to my door and told me as soon as they found out they had family around here. Once I found out I knew I had to come over here right away and see how you guys were doing.''

'' Were not doing so good.'' Brittany truthfully said, frowning when she said it. '' I'm trying my best to take care of her but so far I'm doing an horrible job at it.'' The blonde added, letting a few tears escape herself. '' I'm her girlfriend and I can't even make her feel better.''

'' Your doing a good job hunny, it's just going to take some time.'' Cristy said finding Brittany's hand and holding it. The older girl could tell this was really upsetting Brittany so she said the first thing she remembered about her.

'' You don't know how many times Santana has called me about you. She always speaks so highly of you.'' The older Latina said. '' I know right now it may seem that she's broken, but I promise she still loves you.'' Cristy assured seeing a little bit of understanding in the blonde's eyes. Both girls were silent for a moment before Cristy interrupted.

'' I'm guessing Mya's asleep.''

Brittany nodded. '' Yeah, we haven't told her yet, we didn't want to wake her and we kinda didn't know how to exactly tell her.''

'' That's alright, it's best I'm here when you guys tell her.'' Aunt C said as she took a look at her watch to see what time it was. '' It's almost eight, and if I remember correctly Mya doesn't sleep in that late.'' Cristy remembered. As if it was planned Mya came running down the stairs with a big smile on her face.

'' Sanny, Britt. I'm awake.'' The little girl yelled as she made her way downstairs, however once she saw a sleeping Santana on the couch she frowned a little. '' Brittany? Are you down here?'' Mya said as she quietly walked down the stairs, not wanting to wake her older sister up.

Brittany hesitated before answering, not quite sure if she should say anything. However she got a nod from Cristy saying it was okay. '' Yeah My, I'm in the kitchen.''

'' Oh, what's for breakf-.'' Mya stopped what she was saying once she saw aunt Cristy sitting beside Brittany. '' Auntie C!'' The little Latina yelled as she ran over to her aunt and gave her a quick hug. '' What are you doing here? Miss me?'' Mya smiled, adding a laugh at her own joke.

Cristy couldn't help but smile when Mya laughed, it was just too cute. '' Yes I did miss you.'' The older Latina said, beginning to make the conversation serious. '' But I have to tell you something sweetie.''

'' W-what is it?'' Mya asked, looking back and forth at Brittany and her aunt, noticing something was wrong.

'' Brittany, go wake Santana.'' Cristy said. The blonde frowned as she knew what was coming next. She did as she was told and went into the living room to wake up her girlfriend.

'' Mya Baby, something bad happened.'' Cristy began as she picked up the small girl and put her on her lap, maneuvering her so she was looking into her eyes. '' Something bad happened, to your parents.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks everyone for the responce! :) Continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving On and New Beginnings**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>'' Mya Baby, something bad happened.'' Cristy began as she picked up the small girl and put her on her lap, maneuvering her so she was looking into her eyes. '' Something bad happened, to your parents.''<p>

The little girls face tensed and her eyes already begun to water, Mya wasn't that old but she knew enough to know she never wanted bad things to happen, especially to her family.

Mya didn't want to know what happened to her mom and dad. She would much rather leave it alone and just wait till they see each other again, it wasn't like they were gone forever, right.

'' Don't tell me, I don't want to know.'' Mya insisted.

As the little girl spoke you could tell she was already starting to get upset and she didn't even know what happened yet. Aunt Cristy knew this was going to be tough, but she didn't fully realize just how tough it was going to be till she had to do it. Just how were you exactly suppose to tell a nine your old girl that her parents had died.

'' Sweetie, I have to tell you.'' Aunt Cristy whispered as she noticed the little girl beginning to squirm in her arms so she could be let down.

'' I told you, I don't want to know!'' Mya yelled as she got down from her aunt's lap and ran out of the kitchen, only to bump into her older sister and her girlfriend who came from the living room.

Mya could tell something horrible was bothering her sister. The smaller brunette noticed that her big sister didn't look quite herself. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was sticking up at odd ends and there was a sad expression on her face that made Santana look ten years older. The little girl didn't know what to do. Usually Santana was the one who was tough and could handle anything but know it looked like it was the complete opposite.

Santana felt somebody sit down on the couch by her body. Just by the scent and the presence the Latina knew it was Brittany so she decided to open her wet eyes and look into her girlfriends sad blue ones. The blonde found Santana's cold hand and held it tight, wanting to be there for Santana in anyway possible. Both their eyes were glued to each other and neither one of them wanted to brake the contact between the two. At the moment the blonde didn't want to ruin the silence since this was the most eye contact they had since they herd the terrible news but the blonde knew she had to tell the Latina.

'' San.'' The blonde whispered, startling the Latina as she jumped a bit. '' Mya's awake and Aunt Cristy wants to tell her what happened.'' Brittany finished.

As Santana sat up from hearing Brittany's words she couldn't help but start crying once again and hide her face in her hands. Brittany instantly felt sorry and let several tears escape her eyes as well as she rubbed small circles on her girlfriends back.

'' It's going to be so hard to see her reaction.'' Santana whispered through sobs as she leaned her body against the blonde and felt Brittany wrap her toned arms around her.

'' I know baby, but she's strong, just like you. Shes a Lopez.'' Brittany assured, wanting so bad for everything to just go back to normal.

Santana wiped the tears off her cheeks and away from her eyes once she stood up and held Brittany's hand beside her. The blonde was right, Mya was a Lopez and Santana had to be strong for her little sister. Sure, the older Latina may look like shit now but that didn't mean she couldn't act tough for her little sister. Santana was one of the only family members Mya had left and she had to be there for her.

'' Your right Britt, she is a Lopez and so am I. We are strong and were going to be strong together. B, you're technically a Lopez too. I mean you're dating me and you are the strongest person I know. I just don't know how you do it.'' The Latina truthfully said.

The blonde herself let a tear escape her eyes. By no means was the dancer as strong as Santana, her girlfriend was the strongest person out there, after all she was the one that had been through the most in her lifetime.

''Santana, I'm not nearly as strong as you. You're the one that is strong.'' Brittany assured her girlfriend as she kissed her cheek softly.

Just as the girls were about to walk into the kitchen where Cristy and Mya were they herd the little girl scream. Santana knew that tone, it was the tone Mya always used when she refused to show any emotion and just wanted to get her way. Santana slightly winced when she thought how much her little sister was like herself.

'' We should go in there.'' Brittany whispered, earning a nod from Santana as they walked hand and hand to the kitchen and almost bumped into Mya who was on her way running out of the kitchen.

Santana knew she didn't quite look like herself, hell she didn't feel much like herself either. In fact her whole body felt numb, Santana felt like the insides of her body were somehow ripped out and all she was left with was her skeleton. Somehow she could tell her sister knew something was upsetting her. Mya gave her a look that showed Santana that she was scared to acknowledge that anything bad had happened to her parents. The small Latina hated anything to do with pain, she always cried when anything remotely bad happened and would always go to her mom for comfort, however she didn't have that option now.

'' Santana!'' Mya cried as she flung her arms around Santana who bent over a bit so she was the same height as her little sister. '' Nothing bad happened to mami and papi, right.''

Santana's heart clenched, she knew she couldn't lie to Mya. She had to tell her truth, even if that meant it had to break her heart even more. Santana looked over Mya's shoulder for a quick second to see Aunt Cristy frown and give a slight shrug. The Latina knew her aunt tried to tell Mya but didn't succeed in the end. It was up to Santana to tell her little sister their parents were not coming home.

'' Mya listen to me.'' The older Latina said as she let go of the hug Mya was giving her. Santana looked into the similar brown eyes and cupped both of her rosy cheeks. She could see Mya was scared to find out the truth, which made Santana begin to cry.

'' Sissy, why are you crying. It's going to be alright, you can always call mami and papi and tell them your sad. They always know how to make us feel better.'' Mya said not wanting to see her big sister cry. The smaller Latina wiped the tears coming from Santana's face.

'' My, we can't call ma or pa.'' Santana began, her breath hitching with every word that left her mouth. She felt Brittany's hand on her back that was suppose to sooth her and her aunt was now up from the kitchen table and was standing beside Mya. However even though there were people beside both Santana and Mya, the two girls felt like they were in a whole different room.

Mya didn't know how to process her big sisters words. Why wouldn't they be able to call their parents. The little girl just didn't understand.

'' Mya, I want you to know how hard this is for me, to tell you this. I also want you to know how difficult it is going to be for us now.'' Mya began to shake her head. She didn't want to hear this, she didn't want to hear any of this.

'' No, don't tell me. I don't want to know!'' The smallest Latina yelled, trying to once again wiggle out of one of her loved ones arms.

Santana noticed Mya was trying to escape from her, however she wasn't going to let her, Santana was going to tell her.

'' Ma and pa are dead Mya.'' Santana blurted. '' They died on their way to the airport. Their not coming home My, never.'' The Latina finished as she searched her sisters eyes which were very distance.

Mya didn't react like anything Santana thought. Mya didn't scream, sob loudly or run away. Instead she flinched the slightest bit when she herd her big sisters words and only let one single tear fall from her brown eyes. She stood still and just looked forward, it was like she had no life left.

'' Mya, you okay?'' Brittany asked, braking the silence. The blonde was not only worried about Santana but she was also scared for Mya. The little girl was so young and to loose her parents at such a young age broke the blondes heart. Brittany wanted to be there for both of her favorite Latinas, they needed her.

The little girl didn't say anything. Instead she wiped the tear that escaped her eye and walked quickly past the other people in the room. Once she left the kitchen Mya ran all the way up the stairs and back into her bedroom. She slammed the door, locked it then ran to her bed and finally let herself begin to cry.

After Mya left the room Santana let out a shaky sob and collapsed to the floor. Fresh tears were escaping her eyes and her body began to shake violently.

'' Shh San. It's going to be okay, we'll get through this. I promise.'' Brittany soothed as she sat down next to Santana and once again wrapped her arms around her.

'' Fuck.'' Santana yelled hiding her face in her hands. '' Why the fuck did I tell her like that. She's nine years old, she doesn't deserve to loose her parents like this.'' The Latina cried.

Aunt Cristy held her tears in, this was not the time to show that she was grieving also. She let out a shaky sigh and rubbed her eyes with exhaustion.

'' I'll go talk to her.'' The oldest brunette said as she began to walk past the two other girls in the room.

'' No. Don't. I want to talk to her first.'' Santana sobbed as she ran her shaky hand over her cheeks to get rid of the tears. It didn't work though it was like they were permanently stuck on her face.

'' Are you sure San? I'll go with you if you want.'' Brittany asked, being the best girlfriend she could possibly be.

Santana shook her head. '' I'm positive B, I have to be there for my little sister and how I just told her was not okay. I think I'll do this on my own, Britt.'' The Latina hiccuped as she got herself up off the kitchen floor and made her way up to her little sisters room to have a serious talk with her.

This was by far nothing the Lopez family could hide. Everyone was sure to find out around town sooner or later. Santana had to make sure her little sister understood what exactly happened to their parents, she needed to make sure Mya knew they were never coming back and as of now the two girls futures were non existence. They were going to get stares from complete strangers who felt bad, they were going to be called by the two girls whose parents died in an accident. Everything was going to change, whether the two girls liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

_A?N: Hey everyone, just wanted to say thanks for the response last chapter, I was stuck for quite sometime on it and just left it for a long time but finally got around to finishing it and starting this story up again. Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter! =)_**  
><strong>

**Moving On and New Beginnings**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>It was only nine thirty in the morning and every person in the Lopez resident felt like they haven't slept in years. Aunt Cristy was trying her hardest to stay together while making several phone calls to their family in Lima and also Florida, Brittany was sitting beside her at the kitchen table trying to figure out what else she could possible do to make this situation any better, Santana was on her way to talk to her little sister and Mya locked herself in her large room to finally let herself cry. They were all a complete mess and that was something the Lopez family were definitely not use to.<p>

'' What did they say?'' Brittany asked Aunt Cristy as the older girl got off the phone for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Aunt Cristy shook her head before answering the blonde. '' They want to call off the wedding. They said it wouldn't be the same if they weren't there.''

'' But, their dead.'' Brittany blurted, admittedly getting a sharp look from Cristy, but the blonde wasn't finished explaining her sentence. '' I mean, their never going to be able to attend the wedding, so does that mean their never going to get married?''

The blonde had a point. Mr and Ms Lopez were unfortunately never going to be able to attend the very wedding, that in some sense killed them, but being a kind, nice girl Brittany admittedly felt sorry for what she said.

'' I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.''

'' N-no. You have a point.'' The older women said as she let out an exhausting sigh and ran her hand through her long brown hair. Cristy couldn't believe that this was happening. Not only did her sister and brother in law die but she also left behind her eighteen and nine year old daughters. The older Latina gave Brittany a sad smile not bothering to say anymore to the blonde while she picked up the phone she felt like she had just hung up and walked out to the back deck, dialing a number on her way there.

The blonde was left sitting at the kitchen table by herself. She let out a shaky sob and a couple tears before wondering what to do next. What she wanted to do was wake herself, and the Lopez family from this awful nightmare, but the sad dancer knew that was unrealistic. Instead Brittany walked herself into the second floor bathroom and found a cloth she could wipe her face with. The blonde turned on the hot water tap and ran the cloth under it. A shiver ran up Brittany's spine as she shut off the tap and wiped her pale face with the hot wet cloth. She made sure to wipe every spot of her face, it was as if she was trying to wipe off everything that happened today, but again Brittany knew that was unrealistic. The blonde looked herself in the mirror and frowned. There were very dark circles under her eyes, her pale face was even more pale then it usually was and her lips, that were usually smiling were now frowning. She knew she looked awful, and she definitely knew she felt awful, but then Brittany instantly thought of Santana and whimpered. If the blonde felt beyond sad about what happened to her girlfriends parents just think of how Santana felt. With a shake of her head Brittany hung her cloth on a silver rack and left the small bathroom. She walked through the kitchen quietly, making sure not to interrupt Aunt Cristy who was still on the back balcony talking on her cell phone as she started to walk slowly up the stairs. Brittany knew she had to be there for her girlfriend and her little sister, the blonde just didn't want to she had to. She had to be the best girlfriend she could possible be.

As Santana reached her little sisters bedroom she tried to open the door with a twist to the silver doorknob but found that it was stuck. Mya never locked her door, the only time Santana could recall that Mya locked her door was when she asked their parents if they could get a cat and their parents declined. Not taking it so well Mya locked herself in her bedroom for a week before she slowly started to forget about the subject. However, this was an extremely different case. Of course Mya was going to be beyond upset, everyone was, but Santana needed to confront Mya about what happened. The older Latina wanted to have a serious talk with her only sibling, she needed to figure out what the two girls were going to do about their new situation and she needed Mya to help her with the topic. Even though Mya was only nine she helped Santana out in so many different ways.

'' Mya.'' Santana solemnly let out as she knocked on the white door in front of her.'' Please let me in.'' The latina added pressing her forehead against the door. '' We need to talk My, we can't hide the fact that their gone.''

Santana gave up with talking when she didn't hear any kind of response from her little sister. She decided if Mya wasn't going to let her in then she was going to stay out there till she was forced to come out, Santana needed to talk to her little sister.

An hour and a half later Santana was still by Mya's door. The older Latina went from standing by the door, to leaning against it, to finally sitting and leaning her back against it. There was still no sign of her little sister wanting to talk to her and to be quite honest Santana was about to loose it. So many emotions were running through the older sibling she didn't know what to do with them all. One minute she was crying, the next swearing to herself and then after that she was just confused, why did this have to happen to her. However Brittany herd all of these breakdowns and came to make sure she was alright every time. The blonde would insist to stay with her girlfriend but Santana, being her stubborn self told her to just go back downstairs and help out Aunt Cristy who was still on the phone making some kind of plans.

Santana herd a light tap on the other side of the door. The Latina didn't know if she was just hearing things or if it was Mya trying to get her attention. Santana decided to stay still and be quiet just in case it was Mya trying to come out.

'' Sanny?'' A quiet whisper from the other side said. '' Are you still there?'' The smaller girl asked her big sister.

The Latina was relieved when she herd her little sisters voice, but Santana was also heartbroken. Not just because her parents died the night before but because she could clearly tell there was significant hurt behind Mya's tone of voice.

'' Of course I'm here My, I would never leave you.'' Santana honestly said as she stood up from leaning against the door to try and see if the door was still locked. However, before the Latina could even try to open the door she felt it open from the other side. The brunette didn't even have a chance to process everything before the small girls arms were wrapped around her. Mya was crying into Santana as her older sister knelt down so that they were the same height. Santana rubbed the other girls back while she was holding her so she could calm down a bit.

'' S-San. Why did they have to go? What did we ever do to deserve this?'' Mya sobbed as she held on tighter to her sister.

Santana squeezed back before replying. The older sibiling broke the hug, instead she grabbed a hold of her little sisters hand and guided both of them back into Mya's room and on her bed. '' My, we didn't do anything. It just happened, but My you have to know, I'll always be here for you.'' Santana said as she wiped the tears away from he sisters face and then her own.

'' So you'll never leave me?'' Mya asked, still letting the tears fall down her rosey cheeks.

'' Never.'' Santana assured with a small smile.

Both girls were quiet as Mya laid down on her bed, resting her head on her big sisters lap. Mya was exhausted from the days tragic events. The little girl still couldn't believe what happened. She didn't know how exactly she was going to live without her parents, was it even possible?

'' My.'' Santana whispered just in case the other girl fell asleep.

'' Yea sissy.'' Mya sniffled.

'' You have to realize that even though ma and pa are...'' The older Latina stopped herself before saying those fragile words to her little sister. Santana knew Mya wasn't ready to finally sink into the fact that her mother and father were dead, Santana needed to take another route to her statement. '' even though ma and pa are no longer here their still going to be in our lives. They may not be here in person but their always be in our hearts.''

Mya let out a shaky sob before answering her big sister. '' Santana, you have to promise me something.''

'' I'll promise you anything Mya.''

'' Don't leave me. I didn't get mami or papi to promise me that and their not here any more. Please San, promise.''

Santana let out a few of her own tears as she herd her sisters words. '' Of course I won't leave you My. But you have to know just because you didn't make them promise doesn't mean that if you did they would be here right now.''

'' But, what if they take me to a foster home, or make me leave you.'' The little girl barely whispered, her eyes lids getting heavier by the second.

'' I won't let that happen Mya, I'll always be here to love you and look after you.'' Santana assured her little sister as she laced her fingers through her hair which she always loved. The Latina started to hum a soft tune to Mya when she saw a tall figure in the doorway. Santana turned her head and saw Brittany with a sad smile on her face. Mya, who could clearly see the blonde from where she was laying smiled when she saw Brittany.

'' Both of you have to promise you won't leave me, Brittany needs to stay too.'' Not knowing what Mya was talking about Brittany walked into the room and sat down by Mya's lying body.

'' I will never leave you, and that's a promise.'' Brittany smiled, placing a soft kiss on the little girls forehead.

'' I love you My.'' Santana said as she slowly got up, lifting her sisters head off her lap gently and placing it on her soft bed.

'' I love you too Santana. You too Brittany.'' Mya let out a quiet sob wrapping herself in blankets as Brittany and Santana started to walk out the room, hand and hand.

As both girls reached the doorway and were about to close the door Mya's soft voice stopped them.

'' Ma and Pa aren't coming back, are they?'' The little girl asked.

Santana frowned as she looked back at her little sister and then at Brittany. She didn't want to tell Mya that they were not coming back, but Santana knew she couldn't lie.

'' No My, as much as I wish they were coming back they aren't.''


End file.
